Adiós a la reina
by Priss
Summary: HOROHOROxANNA. ¡TERMINADO!. Aun cuando no fuese digno de ella, aunque fuese injusto el pedirle que se conformase con él. . . quería ver a la reina y de ser posible. . . estar a su lado. --Continuación del fic: tan solo amigos--.
1. Prologo

**. Adiós a la reina .**

De: **PRISS**

_10-OCT-06_

_15-OCT-07_

_PROLOGO._

* * *

_Aun cuando no fuese digno de ella, aunque fuese injusto el pedirle que se conformase con él. . . quería ver a la reina y de ser posible. . . estar a su lado._

* * *

No pudieron evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran. . . hacía más de dos años que no se veían y ahora, estaban frente a frente.

Horo Horo se preguntó: ¿qué haría al verla de nuevo?. Perder el control y besarla con pasión, fingir que ya no estaba interesado en ella, ignorarla, quizá solo le sonreiría. Fueron tantas las ideas que le cruzaron por la mente, y a fin de cuentas se quedó callado, completamente inmóvil; sus ojos brillando por el nerviosismo y la emoción, cada célula de su cuerpo gritándole que la abrazara y no la soltara jamás.

**~ Hola.**

Pero fue solo una palabra la que escapó de sus labios. El peliazul se reprendió a si mismo por no decirle más a la mujer frente suyo.

"_Que la amo, quiero gritarle."_

Pensó, pero con Yoh presente las posibilidades eran nulas.

Y ella por su parte frunció el ceño y giró el rostro, fingiendo indiferencia para luego dirigirse a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra.

**~ Jeje, no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es Annita.**

Le decía el Asakura, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para tratar de animarlo, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del ainu.

___________________________________________

Caminaba directo a su recamara, dispuesto a dormir cómo un oso durante el invierno.

Estaba muy cansado, en especial por tratar de fingir que Anna no le interesaba ya. Dos años sin verla, por Kami, el mismo Horo creía haberla olvidado y ahora. . .

**~ Con solo verla, todo lo que siento por ella pareció volverse más fuerte.**

Susurró el ainu, hablando consigo mismo. Tan ensimismado estaba que para cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba parado justo frente a la recamara de la itako.

**~ ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?.**

Se preguntaba, a pesar de estar conciente de que fueron los tremendos deseos de verla, los culpables de llevarlo a ese preciso lugar.

El peliazul titubeó al golpear la puerta. Al parecer Anna si lo había olvidado, o eso le mostraba la indiferencia con que la rubia lo había tratado desde que llegó.

Finalmente, Horo tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

Estaba a punto de irse, más la puerta se deslizó, entonces pudo verla. . . tanto o más hermosa que la vez aquella en que se despidieron.

**~ ¿Qué quieres?.**

**~ Bu-bueno, yo. . .**

Pero las palabras no existían, solo ellos dos mirándose fijamente y sus corazones gritándoles que se abrazaran. . .

**~ ¿Quieres. . . hablar?.**

El ainu movió afirmativamente la cabeza ante la inusual petición de la itako, más una vez cerraron la puerta tras de si, lo que menos hicieron fue hablar.

Fue cómo si esas cuatro paredes los alejasen del mundo, dejándolos libres, irónicamente.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Esta vez traigo la continuación del fic "Tan solo amigos".

La razón de este fic era hacer un lemon de la historia anterior, cosa que no hice en la propia, así que se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot pero, una vez más, las cosas no salieron cómo las planeé.

Total que esto se arreglará en más capítulos de los que yo quería T_T.

* * *


	2. Tal vez mañana se arreglen las cosas

**. Adiós a la reina .**

De: **PRISS**

Capitulo I: "_Tal vez mañana se arreglen las cosas_"_._

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos instantes y, sin más, se besaron.

Horo Horo se aferró fuertemente a la cintura de la chica mientras la besaba casi con desesperación. Kami, la necesitaba tanto!, pero no sabía si esto era real o uno más de sus tristes sueños.

El ainu esperaba a que en cualquier momento la sacerdotisa se desvaneciera de entre sus brazos, más no fue así. . .

Emocionado, el Usui profundizó el beso, forzando los suaves labios de la itako e introduciendo su lengua con todo el permiso de la rubia.

**~ Te extrañé mucho.**

Le dijo entre besos el peliazul al tiempo en que se perdía en los negros ojos de la itako.

Había pasado tanto tiempo antes de verse. Dos años, dos largos años desde que se habían separado, diciendo ser tan solo amigos y ahora. . . se besaban con desesperada pasión.

**~ Te quiero, Anna, te necesito.**

Le susurró el shaman al oído.

La sacerdotisa lo abrazó con fuerza, descansando la cabeza en el hombro del ainu.

No necesitaban muchas palabras para acordar algo que se estaba dando espontáneamente. Necesitaban sentirse, amarse, no había más que entender. Quizá por ello fue que Horokeu no pudo esperar más y deslizó sus ansiosas manos hasta el nudo que sostenía la yutaka de la mujer, deshaciendo aquel y dejando caer la prenda.

Ante él, la perfecta imagen de la desnudez de la itako, lo hipnotizó sin remedio.

**~ Si que eres hermosa, Anna.**

Lo escuchó decirle mientras sus grandes y frías manos se aventuraban a recorrerle su piel de nieve.

**~ Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas?.**

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó el rostro de la Kyouyama.

Recordaba las ocasiones en que el ainu se refería a ella cómo una mujer fea, amargada e insoportable.

**~ No hablaba en serio, lo sabes.**

**~ Baka.**

Dicho esto, la rubia acarició la mejilla izquierda del shaman, buscando sus labios poco después.

Entonces, nada más les importó. Las razones que tuvieron años atrás para sacrificar sus sentimientos y no estar juntos, hoy ya no pudieron detenerlos.

Con suavidad, Horo Horo la recostó sobre el futon, posándose encima de ella, pegándose completamente a aquella exquisita silueta de mujer.

**~ Esto me estorba.**

Anna jaló levemente la chamarra del peliazul, quien sonriendo, no tardó en deshacerse de la prenda para complacer a su compañera.

Ambos sonrieron, el fuego de la lujuria luchaba contra el calido sentimiento que abrazaba sus corazones.

Así, el Usui no perdió más tiempo y se despojó del resto de sus ropas, mostrándole a la rubia su musculoso cuerpo.

**~ Creo que me gusta.**

Jadeó la chica, clavando sus negros ojos en la hombría del shaman de hielo.

**~ ¿Crees?, ¿acaso no estas completamente segura?. En ese caso, yo haré que te encante, mi amor.**

El peliazul la besó mientras se permitía a si mismo disfrutar del exquisito contacto piel con piel.

Sus insaciables labios abandonaron la boca de su amada para recorrer su calida y suave piel de leche; Horo mordió levemente el cuello de la chica para luego deleitarse con sus pequeños pechos que estrujaba con lujuria, mordiendo y lamiendo los sonrosados pezones que los coronaban.

**~ Ahh, Horokeu, mmm.**

**~ ¿Te gusta?.**

**~ Si. . . mucho.**

Los labios del shaman volvieron a la boca de la itako, embriagándose con su sabor, más sus manos traviesas que parecían no poder mantenerse en un solo lugar, recorriendo los contornos del cuerpo de la mujer, regalándole suaves caricias que la hicieron estremecer, más nada comparado cuando, con delicadeza y suavidad, el muy atrevido hundió un par de dedos en la intimidad de la chica.

**~ Ho-Horo Horo, espera, no. . .**

Anna quiso protestar, más los labios de su amante sobre los suyos no la dejaron, además sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su sexo, acariciando suavemente su clítoris.

¿Cómo resistirse a eso, si la estaba llenando de placer?.

La rubia terminó gimiendo dulcemente entre los tantos besos que compartía con el ainu.

Todo esto era nuevo, pero tan intenso. Le encantaba, estaba complacida pero quería más; el deseo y la lujuria eran tan sofocantes que la sacerdotisa empujó al peliazul, quien sorprendido, no supo en que momento terminó bajo el delicado cuerpo de la itako.

Excitada, Anna deslizó sus suaves labios por la piel húmeda del shaman, haciéndolo estremecer.

**~ A-Anna, ¿qué haces?.**

Alcanzó a susurrar el peliazul, estaba impresionado, pues no esperaba que la joven fuese tan atrevida, capaz de hacer eso para brindarle placer.

Horo Horo tembló cuando la boca de la rubia se aventuró en su entrepierna, besando y lamiendo su virilidad.

Ambos parecieron entrar en un trance por unos instantes; él acariciaba con tranquilidad sus dorados cabellos, mientras sus miradas parecían entrelazarse sin poder evitarlo.

Horo Horo disfrutaba de la magia que la chica parecía hacer; sus movimientos, sus besos, la forma en que lo estaba haciendo gozar. . . Dios, no podía resistir más. Así que el Usui se giró de pronto, haciendo que la joven quedase bajo su cuerpo.

**~ ¿Lista?.**

Preguntó él, jadeante, su respiración agitada y sus ojos clavados en el lindo rostro de la mujer.

La rubia le sonrió sutilmente; si el shaman quería una respuesta, Anna se la estaba dando, pues separó sus piernas, permitiendo que el muchacho se posara entre estas, impaciente, frotando ligeramente la punta de su miembro entre los pétalos de la flor femenina.

**~ ¿Puedo ahora?.**

**~ Hazlo!.**

Susurros eran las voces de los amantes, excitados y extasiados. Suspiraron al sentirse mutuamente, cuando Horokeu empujó las caderas, penetrando poco a poco en la calida intimidad de la sacerdotisa.

**~ Ah, más, más. . .**

Le pedía la rubia, su voz casi apagada por el placer mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al muchacho, gimiendo cerca de su oído y volviéndolo loco de placer.

El shaman de hielo enterró completamente su espina en la flor de la mujer, lastimándola.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

**~ Yo. . . te esperaba.**

El Usui sonrió, creía que después de dos años, Anna e Yoh tal vez lo habrían intentado, pero la chica era virgen, porque. . .

**~ Te amo, Horokeu.**

**~ Y yo a ti, preciosa.**

Luego las palabras desaparecieron en la habitación y tan solo podían escucharse los suspiros, los gemidos de una pareja que se entregaba por primera vez, envueltos en un vaivén de caderas que esperaban no terminase jamás. Y sin embargo, buscaban con desesperación el éxtasis.

La recompensa llegó cuando el roce entre sus sexos liberó el placer en su máxima expresión. Los jóvenes compartieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Temblando, se abrazaron mientras se decían que se amaban y que no se separarían más.

**~ Debimos hacerlo antes.**

Susurró la itako, mordiendo suavemente la oreja del shaman.

Horo Horo le besó la frente, mirándola con una expresión de preocupación.

**~ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Yoh seguramente. . .**

**~ Decírselo, ¿qué más?.**

**~ Pero, Anna, él es mi amigo y . . .**

**~ Entonces no quieres estar conmigo?, ¿qué fue esto, un juego?. . . ¿no me amas cómo dices?.**

Anna se puso histérica, incrédula de que el shaman de hielo quisiera mantener este romance en secreto.

Enfadada, la itako se recostó, dándole la espalda a su compañero. No podía verlo a la cara pues las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, más tampoco quiso salir de la habitación o echarlo de esta.

El final de tan hermosa noche había sido un desastre y la Kyouyama sentía que su pobre corazón estaba roto en pedacitos.

Horo Horo ya no dijo más porque temía lastimarla aun más con sus palabras. Así, el peliazul dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. . .

Tal vez mañana las cosas se arreglarían.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON.

Bueno, creo que estuvo muy suavecito, pero POR FIN, el motivo por el cual escribí "Tan solo amigos" y ahora esta historia, puede leerse.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Lovehao  
Naliamel  
Maeda Ai  
Jessy moon 15**

* * *


	3. El amor por encima de todo lo demás

**. Adiós a la reina .**

De: **PRISS**

Capitulo II: "_El amor por encima de todo lo demás"._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos no la encontró a su lado en el futon.

"_Debe seguir enojada conmigo."_

Pensaba el shaman.

¿Y cómo no iba ella a estarlo?, si el muy cobarde prefería la amistad del Shaman King al amor de la sacerdotisa, sacrificando este último.

No muy lejos de ahí, sentada en el pasillo de madera frente al jardín, la rubia analizaba su situación. . .

Anna comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía el ainu con respecto a Yoh, después de todo, el castaño era muy cercano a ella y lo quería cómo a un buen amigo, cómo a un hermano, pero no podía pensar en la idea de mantener atado este sentimiento.

La rubia suspiró cansada, no podía obligar al peliazul, aunque ya había pensado en darle tremenda golpiza para ver si con eso lo hacía entrar en razón.

**~ Ese tonto.**

Susurró la joven itako sin saber que no se encontraba sola. . .

**~ Annita, ¿qué pasa contigo?, tu no eres del tipo de chica que sufre por un hombre, mucho menos tan distraída cómo para bajar la guardia.**

Los ojos de la joven se destiñeron, tornándose blancos.

Esa voz, esa presencia, el aire caliente. . . ¿Cómo es que no se percató antes de que él estaba aquí?.

La Kyouyama se giró tan solo para comprobar con sus ojos lo que sus demás sentidos ya le habían advertido.

**~ Ha-Hao!. . . estas vivo. . .**

**~ Y furioso.**

Le dijo el moreno, tomándola desprevenida por el brazo, acercando su rostro lleno de ira al suyo.

**~ Te elegí para mi, sin embargo tu eres de los Asakura, e Yoh, cómo tal, tiene algo de derecho sobre ti. . . pero te entregaste a ese insignificante shaman.**

La chica tembló, primero de ira, luego de miedo. Lo que veía reflejado en los ojos del demonio de fuego, era nada menos que el aire de la muerte.

Anna se aferró a su rosario, estaba preparada para la pelea, y hubiese sido ella quien diese el primer ataque, de no ser por la ventisca helada que se impactó contra la espalda del Asakura.

**~ Horokeu!.**

Susurró la rubia al ver a su amante preparándose para una pelea que jamás ganaría.

Pero Hao no estaba de humor para jugar. Transformando al espíritu de fuego en espada, se abalanzó sobre el ainu, dispuesto a hacerlo cenizas por haberse atrevido a tocar a la mujer destinada para los Asakura.

Horo Horo esperó a recibir y soportar el golpe, pero este no llegó. . .

Todo fue tan rápido, maldición!. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Anna estaba entre sus brazos, bañada en sangre.

La Kyouyama se había interpuesto entre ambos shamanes, protegiendo a su amado.

**~ A-Anna, ¿qué hiciste?.**

El Usui estaba asustado e inmóvil, su mente en blanco. . . no sabía que hacer.

Por más que quiso, la itako no le respondió. No podía, estaba muy cansada, pero ella sonrió con ternura; no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para decidir ser un escudo para el ainu.

La sacerdotisa hubiese querido decirle algo al peliazul antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos, más la herida era profunda y la sangre abandonaba con rapidez sus venas

**~ Ma-mandaremos a volar a Yoh, nos casaremos, vendrás con, conmigo a Hokkaido y, y tendremos hijos. . . te haré feliz. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía, por favor, Anna. . . no cierres los ojos. . .**

Ella escuchaba su voz tan distante, más sonrió imaginando todo aquello.

**~ ¡Qué hermoso!. . . hu-hubiese sido. . .**

Susurró la itako, poco antes de que sus negros ojos se cerraran y su voz se apagase, así cómo la vida.

**~ A-Anna. . . abre los ojos, por favor. . .**

El peliazul la sacudió suavemente, tratando inútilmente de despertar a la chica; gruesas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, sin necesidad de forzarlas.

Con fuerza, Horo Horo apretó los dientes al tiempo en que abrazaba el frágil cuerpo de la chica y terminó escondiendo su rostro lleno de tristeza en el cuello de la joven blanca.

**~ Maldición, maldición, maldición. . . ¿por qué esto?, ¿por qué ahora?.**

"_¿Por qué no puse nuestro amor por sobre todo lo demás?."_

Pensaba el peliazul.

**~ Porque eres un imbécil que no se dio cuenta de la increíble mujer que tenía a su lado.**

La voz del shaman de fuego sonó tranquila, pero firme, era el turno del ainu. Por favor, pronto lo iba a reunir con la bella itako, ¿acaso no era ese un acto de compasión?.

El Usui lo sabía y también lo ansiaba desesperadamente, más antes que nada, reunió todo su poder espiritual, dirigiéndolo a la rubia mujer. En cuestión de segundos, un ataúd de hielo protegió el frágil cuerpo de la itako.

Su incomparable belleza permanecería intacta sin importar el transcurrir de los años, era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer por ella, lastima que fue su último regalo.

**~ ¡Qué bella es!.**

Escuchó decir al demonio de fuego a sus espaldas.

Horokeu sonrió, pronto vería a su Anna. Así que cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, más este nunca llegó. . .

Oscuridad fue lo único que había a su alrededor.

Confundido, tardó unos instantes en gritar el nombre de la itako, hasta el de Hao maldita sea, más nadie respondía.

**~ ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?.**

Gritó el shaman, para nadie, para él.

Entonces, de pronto una luz cegadora lo rodeó. . .

**~ Anna!!.**

Jadeó entrecortado, su respiración acelerada. . . había despertado.

El peliazul miró en todas partes. . . seguía en la habitación de la sacerdotisa.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Estaba haciendo este capitulo mientras veía Saint Seiya, en la casa de Acuario, por eso lo del ataúd de hielo.

De cualquier forma quería escribir algo donde Hao le reclamaba a la itako por estar con el peliazul, pero no me atreví a matarla de verdad, por eso al final decidí que sería mejor que todo fuese un sueño.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Jessy moon 15  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	4. Un par de palabras

**. Adiós a la reina .**

De: **PRISS**

Capitulo III: "_Un par de palabras"._

* * *

**~ Una pesadilla.**

Susurró para si el ainu mientras sus ojos recuperaban su oscuro color.

Había sido tan real, maldita sea, aun estaba temblando.

La angustia le oprimía cruelmente el pecho y no era capaz de deshacerse de la imagen de la rubia itako bañada en sangre, sonriéndole débilmente.

**~ Anna.**

Horo la buscó a su lado.

De por si estaba desesperado y el no encontrarla en el futon no ayudaba mucho.

Sin siquiera reparar en que le faltaba algo de ropa, el peliazul abandonó el futon y bajó apresurado por las escaleras.

No tenía un rumbo realmente, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaría haciendo la sacerdotisa tan temprano, mucho menos dónde y con quién. Solo miraba fugazmente por su camino, esperando verla. Y así fue. . .

**~ ¡¡Annita!!.**

Gritó el Usui, llamando la atención de todos en la cocina.

Ya era la hora del desayuno y él era el último en llegar, eso de por si ya era extraño, pero más lo fue que el ainu se dirigiera tan intima y cariñosamente a la mujer.

¿Dónde quedo eso de "demonio o bruja amargada, fea" y quien sabe cuantas idioteces que Horo Horo usaba para referirse a la rubia?, fingiendo algo que no creía que Anna fuese. Pues desde el primer instante en que la vio, hace tanto tiempo, la consideró una hermosura, fría y cruel, es cierto, pero aun así la quería.

Los recuerdos de la pesadilla lo impulsaron a aferrarse a la figura de la joven.

**~ ¿Qué hay Horo Horo?, esta vez el sueño pudo más que tu hambre, ¿no?.**

Manta, quien llegó temprano de visita, fue ignorado por su amigo.

Y tanto el pequeño, cómo Yoh, se sorprendieron del extraño y osado comportamiento del peliazul quien lloraba y rogaba, aferrándose a la cintura de Anna, arrodillado frente a ella, hablando incoherencias, mismas que no pasaron desapercibidas por el Shaman King.

Con las mejillas encendidas en carmín, la itako trató de apartar al peliazul, más este no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, ya no más.

**~ Annita, ven conmigo a Hokkaido, casate conmigo, tendremos hijos.**

La rubia estaba encantada de oír aquellas palabras, aunque el momento y el lugar no eran indicados; su rostro no expresaba otra cosa más que angustia.

La sacerdotisa se giró a ver a su prometido, la culpa desbordándose de sus negros ojos.

**~ Yoh, yo. . .**

**~ Esta bien, Anna. . . yo ya lo sabía.**

**~ ¡¿Qué dices?!.**

El moreno se puso de pie, dedicándole a la rubia una gran sonrisa llena de tristeza.

El Asakura había comenzado a sospechar, puesto que el ainu siempre tenía excusa para quedarse en la pensión. . .

**~ Además tus ojos no me engañan. . . tu lo quieres.**

**~ Qué?!.**

Manta soltó un gritó, mirando a sus amigos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?. ¿Anna y Horo Horo?. No, imposible, si ella lo aborrecía y él tenía pánico por ella.

**~ Hacen bonita pareja, aunque un tanto extraña, ¿no creen?.**

Tras estas palabras, Yoh salió del comedor, dejando a la itako con el sentimiento de culpa bien clavado en el pecho.

**~ Y nuestros nietos serán hermosos, Anna, ya lo verás.**

La mujer curveó una ceja y frunció el ceño. Este imbécil parecía estar en su mundo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**~ ¿Quieres soltarme ya?.**

El grito de la sacerdotisa se escuchó por toda la casa, poco antes de azotar en la pared al peliazul con una simple patada.

Por ahora Yoh era el único que le preocupaba y salió tras de él.

Horo se pasó la mano por los azulados cabellos, ese golpe le había dolido. Alzó la mirada, buscando a la Kyouyama.

"_¿En qué momento salió?."_

Se preguntaba el ainu, levantándose para buscarla, más sus ojos se desviaron donde la mesa.

**~ El desayuno, ¡ genial !.**

En un par de segundos, sus intereses y prioridades habían cambiado. Y devoraba la comida tan feliz y desesperado, cómo si nada hubiese pasado ahí.

**~ No tienes remedio.**

Susurró el pequeño Manta, no sabía si gritarle al ainu o echarse a reír por que ni en un momento así Horo dejaba de comer.

El Oyamada desvió la mirada donde Yoh y Anna habían salido apenas hace unos instantes. Le preocupaban esos dos. . .

______________________________________

**~ Gomen nasai.**

Decía la itako a espaldas del Shaman King; simplemente no sabía que más podía decir.

Ella hubiese querido que el castaño se enterase de otra manera, pero Horo Horo lo echó todo a perder.

**~ Esta bien, ya te dije. . . que lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo.** -Le dijo él, dándole la espalda.- **~ Admito que al principio me sentí celoso y molesto, pero. . .**

El Asakura guardó silencio. Esto no era fácil, no, no lo era. Anna es su prometida, la mujer de su vida y se la estaban quitando. ¿De qué servia entonces ser el rey shaman?: de nada. . . de nada.

**~ Al ver tus ojos negros brillando por primera vez. . . supe que eras feliz. Horo Horo te hace feliz, ¿no es así?.**

La mirada de la Kyouyama cayó al suelo. No quería responder si eso lastimaba al hombre frente a ella, pero el simple hecho de bajar la cabeza fue su respuesta.

**~ Tal vez vaya a visitarlos a Hokkaido, ¿quién sabe?, no hay dolor que dure cien años.**

La itako forzó una sonrisa ante las palabras del que ahora mismo se estaba convirtiendo en su ex-prometido.

El moreno se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla; un casto y pequeño beso en su frente y un par de simples palabras.

**~ Sayonara, Annita.**

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Lo siento Yoh, lo siento. Siempre te hago sufrir, siempre te quito a tu Annita.

Bueno, Horo Horo echó todo a perder, pero así lo imaginé desde el primer momento.

No quise un enfrentamiento entre ambos shamanes, no tenía ganas ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
Annasak2  
Naliamel  
Meliii  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai  
Jessy moon 15**

* * *


	5. Renunciando al trono por él

**. Adiós a la reina .**

De: **PRISS**

_10-OCT-06_

_15-OCT-07_

Capitulo IV: _"Renunciando al trono por él"._

* * *

Anna miraba por la ventanilla del tren, contemplando el aburrido paisaje.

Se sentía un tanto extraña, su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente; apenas ayer era la prometida de Yoh Asakura, el shaman king, y ahora. . .

**~ Soy libre.**

Susurró para si la rubia itako.

**~ ¿Dijiste algo?.**

La Kyouyama dio un respingo, pues creyó pensar lo que en realidad había dicho, además, no imaginó que el hombre a su lado le prestase tanta atención.

**~ No es nada.**

Dicho esto, la sacerdotisa giró la mirada a la ventanilla una vez más, fingiendo interés en el paisaje.

El peliazul dobló las cejas, sentía a la sacerdotisa distante, molesta con él por alguna razón. Es cierto que su relación se descubrió de una forma embarazosa y hasta humillante. Anna hubiese querido que Yoh no se enterase de su infidelidad de ese modo.

**~ Ahh, gomen na.**

Aquello fue más un suspiro que meras palabras.

Anna bien sabía que era injusto echarle toda la culpa al ainu, pero así es la itako, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente ella no dijo más por el resto del viaje.

______________________________________

Horo Horo caminó con la cabeza baja y sin decir palabra hasta llegar a su aldea ainu.

No hubo tiempo de presentar a la itako con los aldeanos o su familia; Pilika ni siquiera estaba en casa.

**~ Anna, yo. . .**

El peliazul intentó entablar una conversación, pero al notar el indiferente mirar de los negros ojos de la chica, él simplemente se acobardó y volvió a bajar la mirada.

**~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

La voz de la sacerdotisa sonó fría y el shaman de hielo supo que ella no le soportaría más evasivas.

**~ En verdad lo siento!.**

**~ ¿De qué hablas?.**

**~ De todo esto. . . lamento haberte arruinado la vida, tu ibas a ser reina y has tenido que conformarte conmigo, yo. . .**

Los ojos de la rubia perdieron su oscuro color ante la sorpresa de aquellas locas palabras. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando ese hombre?.

**~ Shaman idiota.**

Aquella frase fue un mero susurro por parte de la itako, quien se acercó al muchacho, abrazándolo y besándolo sin decir más palabras.

Aunque confundido, el Usui la recibió entre sus brazos, dejándose caer sobre el futon, con Anna sobre su cuerpo.

**~ Tener comodidades, ser la reina, son cosas que realmente nunca me importaron.**

Le dijo ella entre besos mientras sus ropas caían olvidadas fuera del futon.

El shaman de hielo suspiró al contemplar una vez más el exquisito y perfecto cuerpo de la mujer, desnuda entre sus brazos.

**~ Te amo!.**

Susurró él al tiempo en que satisfacía su tacto, dejando a sus manos ir y venir por los contornos de la figura femenina.

Sus labios fungieron cómo pinzas al presionar el pezón izquierdo de la itako, quien arqueó la espalda, disfrutando de cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso. Horo Horo sujetó a la chica por las caderas y la sentó sobre él, rozando la línea vaginal con la punta de su duro miembro.

**~¡Hazlo!.**

Más que una orden, fue una suplica la que escapó de los labios de la rubia.

Anna gimió el nombre del ainu cuando este empujó las caderas y se clavó en la fértil tierra de la mujer; permaneciendo inmóviles para disfrutar del perfecto ensamble de sus sexos. Poco después iniciaron un lento y después frenético ir y venir de sus caderas; el baile que solo podían mantener entre ellos, sin música y sin letras, sin tiempos y sin embargo perfecto.

La itako ondulaba su frágil anatomía sobre el hombre, hipnotizándolo con la bella imagen de sus redondos senos subir y bajar al ritmo de su pasión.

Fue tan fuerte el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro, que el éxtasis no tardó en sacudir los cuerpos de ambos amantes. Anna formó un arco con su espalda, gritando el nombre del shaman de hielo mientras que este se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de la mujer y, tras un ronco gemido, derramaba su esencia dentro de la chica.

La sacerdotisa se recostó sobre el musculoso pecho de su compañero, ocultando la sonrisa que adornaba su lindo rostro.

**~ No me estoy conformando contigo, Horokeu, esta es mi decisión.**

Él solo la escuchaba mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos de oro.

**~ Quiero darte tantas cosas. . .**

**~ ¿No lo entiendes?, no cambiaría esto por el trono; este sentimiento, tu . . . es todo lo que necesito.**

Al decir esto, la itako buscó los labios del peliazul.

Los enamorados tenían muchas cosas que hacer ahora que su vida había dado un giro completo, pero no sería hoy.

Anna planeaba pasar el resto de la tarde entre los brazos del hombre que ya la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, y eso. . . era mucho mejor que ser la reina del mismo.

**. Fin .**

* * *

El título del fanfic se refiere a que Anna, la reina, abandona a Yoh, el rey.

Y también, a que la rubia renuncia a ese título, por preferir al ainu.

POR FIN!, después de años, le cumplí la promesa a _Maeda Ai_ de hacer un HHxA.

No vuelvo a hacer promesas cómo esa porque luego me da flojera escribir cosas que no me convencen del todo.

Por último, este capitulo tuvo un poquito de lemon, suavecito.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Meli  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Jessy moon 15  
Annasak2  
Naliamel  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


End file.
